ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Boruto
How Boruto joined the Tourney Boruto is the first child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. One snowy morning, Boruto and his younger sister Himawari rushed to greet their father who was training outside, excitedly asking him to play with them. As they started a snowball fight, Hinata happily decided to join in, to which Naruto warned his children that when their mother got serious, she was incredibly strong. Years later, on the day that Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, Himawari wanted to bring her panda toy to the ceremony, but Boruto, fearing that he would end up carrying it, tried to take it away from her. When the toy's head was ripped off in the ensuing tug-of-war, Himawari awakened her Byakugan and attacked Boruto in her anger, despite his vehement apologies. Naruto, sensing her killing intent, arrived and shielded Boruto, and was knocked out in the process due to the attack landing on one his chakra points. Fearful of what an attack that could knock-out his father would do to him, Boruto tried to run from Himawari, but she already located her brother hiding in a closet. A month passed since the fight with Momoshiki. Suddenly, a man came calling in Konoha, Marluxia, who wanted to entice Boruto into taking the Hokage title. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Boruto holds right fist on his chest. After the announcer calls his name Holds his right arm out, then pushes his left arm out as the camera zooms saying "I hate the Hokage!" Special Moves Rasengan (Neutral) Boruto makes a Rasengan and throws it at his opponent. Head Crusher (Side) Boruto has a clone kick his prey in the head followed by Boruto himself landing a palm attack to the enemy's face. Tornado High (Up) Boruto jumps high into the air with an uppercut while his shadow clone makes a tornado below him. Aqua Blast (Down) Boruto uses Water Style to create a ball of water which he then kicks towards the enemy, when it hits them they are sent rolling back. Uzumaki Rampage (Hyper Smash) Boruto sends a shadow clone out. If it hits, he and the clone beat up the opponent on opposite sides with a series of punches, kicks and kunai slashes. After a high and middle punch, they use water style to blow the opponent away. Boruto Strike (Final Smash) Boruto summons four shadow clones and sends them to charge at the opponent saying "Let's go!" If they hit, one clone palms his opponent's face hard, then two more dash attack the opponent, then all four of them kick the opponent into the sky. Boruto charges a Rasengan saying "This'll finish things!" then throws the Rasengan at the horrified opponent, and the result kills the opponent in an explosion taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Boruto points to himself saying "Whew... You did pretty well against me! I'm surprised!" then crosses his arms. #Boruto jumps off the hands of his shadow clones and says "You fight like a geezer! You need to catch up with the times!" #Boruto throws a Rasengan and pushes his shoulder saying "Of course I won... No point in bragging about it." On-Screen Appearance Boruto jumps down and tightens his headband saying "I'm gonna follow my own ninja way!" Trivia *Boruto's rival is the Graceful Assassin, Rank XI of Organization XIII, Marluxia. *Boruto Uzumaki shares his English voice actress with his father, Naruto. *Boruto Uzumaki shares his Japanese voice actress with Narancia Ghirga, Jinora, Bad Girl, Sophia XL, Mrs. Doombringer, Gretel and Eric Lecarde. *Boruto Uzumaki shares his French voice actress with Zapdos. *Boruto Uzumaki shares his German voice actress with Ymir Oakenshield, Maya Fallegeros and Yuuki Konno. *Boruto Uzumaki shares his Arabic voice actress with Hinata Hyuga, Kazumi Mishima, Devil Kazumi, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Gorebyss, Lickilicky, Ashley "Ash" Robbins, Haku, Dawn, Reina Soho Female Trainer, Yumi Yoshimura, Kirby, Anne, Noel Vermilion and Elena. *Boruto's select pose resemble's Cammy's form Street Fighter V. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes